


Portals

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: The first portal was made by accident, completely. Wouldn't hurt to explore a little.... Oh fuck it, why not?





	Portals

**Author's Note:**

> This has no beta read, so sorry if u see a mistake!

Tweek found himself in his house? How can that be? Was it a dream? He got up off his bed and went to the bathroom. He looked up at the mirror. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?" He was an adult! And.....a hot one at that. Tweek took a good look at the adult him. He wasn't exactly as masculine as he had hoped, but these curves would make Bebe jealous.

"Baby? What's wrong?" A deep voice from the other side of the bathroom door asks groggily. Tweek opens the door to see an adult Craig. Oh fuck, he's hot. Tweek blushes a bright red. Wait-baby? Craig snorts,"Had a nightmare again honey?" Tweek is frozen, are-are they a couple? This is scary, Craig from his demention is a very heterosexual 13 year old boy. How is this-?

"What's wrong babe? Are you sick?" Craig proceed to put a hand on tweek's forehead. Tweek grew stiff with shock. This was so weird. Craig furrowed his eyebrows,"Come on, let's go back to bed." He gave a kiss to tweek's lips. He grew confused when his beloved didn't kiss back. Why didn't he kiss back?

Tweek slowly ran out of the bathroom and ran downstairs....right into another portal. Great.

________

Tweek groaned, he sat up. "Oh good, your up. Boss would kill me if you were hurt." His vision was fuzzy. He blinked a few times, "Clyde?" The man blinked and looked down at him,"Hello again. I'm sorry that you went through all that you did. Boss told me all about your parents drug scandal. Also, now that you're awake, we need to leave."

Tweek nodded, still mildly confused. They left a warehouse and went into a black van. "Let's go Token." Clyde (?) said to the driver. Clyde handed tweek some clothes,"Boss wants you in these, change." Tweek grabbed the clothes and changed out of his dirty clothes. Once he put it on he grew even more confused. This was.... kinda skimpy. He wore high waisted booty shorts, a black crop top, a short jacket, and platform high tops. 

They stopped,"Alright, let's get you to boss." Token(?) said. Tweek got out of the van. He surprisingly walked really well in heels. Clyde wolf whistles,"Wow, no wonder boss likes you." Token smacked him upside the head,"Shut up idiot. Just because we've been friends with the boss since we were little doesn't mean you can say shit like that."

"I was just kidding!" Clyde spat defensively. Token rolled his eyes. They go into this really fancy looking building. Tweek looks around in awe. He catches a glance of himself in a mirror. Holy crap. He looks different from the last demention. He was lean but still with curves, maybe that's why the high waisted shorts fit so well.

They go up an elevator to a big room. Token and Clyde push tweek into the room before leaving. Tweek's anxiety suddenly spikes, he walks slowly to the big desk in center. The big chair turns around. Tweek blushes beet red. "Hello my lovely, I hope you are feeling better." God damnit! Why does Craig have to be hot in every demention??? Tweek takes a deep breath in and suddenly is filled with confidence. He scoffs,"Hardly." Craig frowns,"What happened?"

Tweek rolls his eyes,"You act like you weren't the reason why I woke up in a fucking warehouse." He didn't know what he was saying but it was thrilling. Craig shifts nervously,"In sorry my sweet but that was the safest place." Tweek turns his head,"Safest place my ass. You're always gone. Your henchmen could've at least taken me to a bunker. Do I even matter to you?"

Craig widened his eyes,"Of course you matter to me. I love you. I told you I couldn't be there. I didn't want you to hurt." Tweek sighs,"Whatever, I'm going to bed. And don't bother trying to get make up sex out of me." Craig whined in protest but tweek turned his heel and sashayed out the door.....into another portal. Here we go again.  
__________________

Tweek looked around, why is he running? He sees a train station up ahead. He feels cold suddenly. He looks down to see his hands are glowing blue. Information fills his head.

He's on the run from the D.M.A. (Defense Magic Association)Tweek picks up the pace to run a bit faster. Tears flow out his eyes. Apparently, his parents were trying to sell him for his weather powers. How typical.

Sirens blare and a few cop cars spot him. Energy finds it's way into the blond boy. "Freeze. Come with us!" Tweek scoffed and turned around. His eyes glowed purple. Light surrounded him. Shots were heard down the street. Screams and yells filled the night sky.

Tweek fell on the floor, coughing. He looked up. The cops were all either unconscious or groaning in pain. He got up and continued to run. Right into a cop. Fuck.

\--  
"You sit here. Don't bother trying to run or use your powers." Tweek scoffed and stuck out his tounge at the cop when he turned around. Tweek heard an amused chuckle next to him. The next cell over was a boy. Tweek sighed, it was another cute teen version of Craig.

"What are you in for?" Craig asked. Tweek looked into Craig's eyes,"Lots of things. I'm quite famous." Craig narrowed his eyes,"Are you that kid that made that huge ass storm and caused thousands of dollars in damage?"

Tweek rolled his eyes and leaned back into the cold concrete wall,"My reputation proceeds me, I see." Craig's eyes lit up,"Dude that's so cool! I just have super strength and somehow that gets me put in here."

Craig quickly calms down and blushes. Tweek lazily looks over to Craig, staring deep into his blue eyes,"How did you really get in trouble?" Craig's blush deepens and he looks away before muttering,"Me and my friends were just trying to destroy an old building. One of my idiot friends dared me to get an animal near by and throw it through a broken window. Somehow my aim was off, so the cow ended up splattered all over the neighbors yard."

Tweek giggled, that is such a Craig like thing to do. "That's dumb." Tweek got up and made his way over to the end of his cell. "How's about we get out of here?" Craig got up,"How?" Tweek touched the cell bars separating him and Craig. They got very cold, very quick. Craig watched him in awe.

"Close your eyes unless you wanna go blind." Was all the warning Craig got before bright light flooded the room. When Craig opened his eyes again, the building was on fire. Police were nowhere to be seen. "Weather isn't my only power. This is your place right?" Tweek said. Craig went out of the broken cell and outside where his house was.

"You seen cool, wanna come inside?" Craig asked. Tweek smiled, "Sure." Craig opened the door and went in first. Tweek went in and right into another portal.

 

__________________

Tweek found himself in his house.


End file.
